


funny number

by twopercentmilk (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/twopercentmilk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	funny number

haha funny number go brr, also can we get this to 420 kudos? idk it might be funny that this stupid work of mine might get that amount of kudos for something this dumb. the power of memes, you know? lol, im running out of things to say. this is probably gonna get awkward, but we're almost done. if you want actual works, i have series coming soon haha.


End file.
